Kumai Yurina
Years Old |height= 181cm |formergroup= Nogizaka46 |formerteam= 1st Generation |debuted= June, 2011 / 1st Generation |graduated= December, 2014 |colour= 1C1C1C |}} Kumai Yurina was a member of Nogizaka46's 1st Generation. Trivia * Hobbies: Purikura, collecting stickers, listening to music * Special skill: Jump rope, unicycle * Strong point: I don't really know, but my friends say, "You're bright and funny" * Weak point: Natural airhead!? I can't get up in the mornings! * Habit: Putting my hair behind my ears * Favorite color: Light blue, white, orange, etc. I like black and brown clothes! * Favorite flower: Hibiscus, baby's breath * Disliked thing/thing to do: Bugs: bees, stink bug, praying mantis, horsefly. Birds: crows! * Scared of: Monsters, fires, earthquakes * Favorite movie: "Hotaru no Hoshi," "Koinu Dan no Monogatari," "Monsters, Inc." * Favorite book: "Musume Monogatari," "Tottemo Minimoni," "Helen Keller" * Favorite word: "HAPPY," "shiawase" (happiness), "LOVE" * Favorite season: Summer * Favorite food: Matcha dessert, yakiniku, tart, Kinakomochi * Favorite Things: Disney, monotone, magazines * Least favorite food: Green peas, tomatoes, mayonnaise * Charm point: My tall height... haha * Graduated on December 18, 2014 (Announcement: September 11, 2014). * Has two younger brothers. * Has a pet dog named Mint-kun. * Ranked 1st in a magazine's 2011 "Girls that seem like they'll become big stars in the future" poll. * Ranked 10th most stylish idol by high school girls in a 2014 women's magazine. * Is the tallest member of Nogizaka46 and all 48 & 46 Groups overall ever. * Her favorite artists are ayaka, Crystal Kay, UNJASH and Sakurazuka Yakkun. * Claimed that her own name is a bit difficult to say. * Sometimes gets to keep the change when it's 30 yen or so. And when her grandfather comes to visit, he sometimes give her 10 thousand yen as a gift. * Said that it is important to keep the memories of past times with her, for example, in an album. To her, that and her family and friends are all precious. * Admires pretty girls who, curiously, don’t have much make-up on, like Nose Karina and Hasegawa Jun. * Would like to try out being a fashion model and also aims to become a cool woman. * Said she can't live without her dog Mint, because she soothes her every day. * Was chosen to promote the rock band Base Ball Bear's new album, (WHAT IS THE) LOVE & POP, in a TV commercial that featured only her, which was her first time doing a solo CM (2009). ** When the CM appeared on YouTube, it had a record of over 12 million views and over 80 comments. The majority of users left comments like Kumai-chan is "kirei" and "kawaii" written in English and Japanese. * On April 26, 2013, she appeared on the cover of the magazine Weekly Famitsu Taiwan. * On June 16, 2015, she appeared in the weekly newspaper Tokyo Sports. * On July 29, 2015, she appeared on the television show Nakai no Mado. * On August 22, 2015, she appeared in POKER FACE 2015 SUMMER with various other idols. * On October 6, 2015, she appeared in the November 2015 issue of the magazine Top Yell as a guest in Fukuda Kanon's interview about her impending graduation. * On October 7, 2015, she made a guest appearance on THE Karaoke ★ Battle, a television show aimed at finding the best male vocalist. * On October 10, 2015, she began appearing as a regular on the TBS television show Ousama no Brunch. * In September 2015, she appeared in her first photoshoot as a visual model for DAMMY's 2015 collection. * On February 16, 2016, she appeared in Katsura Yumi's wedding themed fashion show at the Tokyo International Forum. * In July 2017, she appeared in the music video for Tsubaki Factory's "Shuukatsu Sensation". * On July 25, 2017, she was a runway model for the 2017 YUMI KATSURA GRAND COLLECTION in OSAKA. * On May 1, 2018, she joined the modeling agency Tateoka Office. * Was a runway model for Giorgio Armani's 2020 Cruise Collection show on May 24, 2019 at the Tokyo National Museum. * On June 25, 2019, she announced a clothing collaboration with the brand KANGOL REWARD, which opened for orders on July 18. Singles Participation 'Nogizaka46 A-Sides' * Guru Guru Curtain * Oide Shampoo * Hashire! Bicycle * Seifuku no Mannequin (Hachi Fukujin) * Kimi no Na wa Kibou * Girl's Rule * Barrette * Kidzuitara Kataomoi * Natsu no Free & Easy (Jyuu Fukujin) * Nandome no Aozora ka? (Jyuu Fukujin) Category:Nogizaka46 Graduates Category:Nogizaka46 1st Generation Category:1993